


The Moments Between

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Domestic Fluff, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: It's the day before the Supreme Leader's 5th anniversary of defeating Snoke. Hux passes legislation and Kylo manages to be there in time.For Day One of the Kylux Positivity Week 2.0: Chancellor/Supreme Leader
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	The Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мгновения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323274) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)



It had been a very long month. Kylo needed to appoint someone who could oversee military coups properly. He was tired doing it himself. 

Kylo settled into his seat as a Senator was wrapping up their speech on asteroid farming regulations. Hux stayed focused on the conclusion but rested his hand over Kylo’s. Their rings clinked. Gifts from each other. Kylo kept his face neutral as a recording drone buzzed over to their viewing pod. Their hands spoke for them to the galaxy.

The Senator’s speech finished with gratitude for the Chancellor’s interest in expanding safety guidelines. Propaganda of the sweetest kind. Kylo attempted to join the applause but Hux squeezed his hand tight.

_ We must remain impartial, dear. _

Kylo rubbed his thumb against Hux’s palm in response. They stayed still as the call to vote was announced. It took a few minutes for the votes to collect. The regulations were improved. Hux gave a slight nod and the two men joined the second wave of applause.

Hux rose up amongst the din and adjusted his microphone as it died down.

“I grew up haunted seeing floating bodies amongst the asteroid belts. Yes, we need the mineral deposits, but at what cost? I need not remind you that the burden of the Hosnian System has deepened my interests of honoring their sacrifice for us all.”

Kylo flushed at Hux’s silver tongue. He felt the colossal auditorium eat up the Chancellor’s speech. Nearly all felt like Hux was addressing directly to the individual. The few who didn’t weren’t of cultures of individuality. Kylo purred this observation into Hux’s mind. The older man’s speech became honeyed. A siren call to the bloated politicians too afraid to the sublevels of their mega skyscrapers.

“... A few credits now means a future for all of us to enjoy for millenia,” Hux smiles with just a slight clench of his cheeks. “Now, as you all know, I am hosting a celebration for our Supreme Leader’s 5th anniversary of overthrowing the mad Snoke. I know I won’t be able to greet all of you tomorrow night. So please consider this as my hello and thank you for attending!”

There were laughs mixed with polite applause before the Senate was officially dismissed. Hux sighed turning to Kylo, “I don’t want to do a damn thing for the rest of the week.”

Kylo gave a small nod while alerting their pilot to have the shuttle ready in twenty. He knew to keep quiet until Hux decompressed. The man was a true leader, but his past haunted him. Waiting for the tide to turn on him. Anticipating a public assassination. Kylo made sure to have the public opinion polls in the morning dossier whenever they updated. Hux’s hadn’t dropped past 57%. Kylo is always proud of that. 

They make their way to the hangar bay reserved just for their positions. Kylo’s shuttle waits with a dull hum. Hux perks up enough to greet the staff. He sits on the couch instead of one of the individual seats. Kylo joins him and wraps an arm over Hux’s far shoulder. Hux tilts his head. Kylo hums softly before kissing the top of Hux’s head. 

The shuttle takes off for their palace. The journey is only a few minutes but Hux has a micro nap against Kylo’s chest. Kylo stays still, cherishing the moment. The crew knows to flick on the light to let him know the pair are safe to leave the shuttle. Kylo feels Hux softly snoring on him as the light’s amber glow fills the corner across from them. 

Hux had spent the past three weeks campaigning the new regulations all over the galaxy. Kylo made the decision to silently undo their seat belts and carry Hux out of the shuttle. The palace staff ignored the pair or made small expressions of fondness. Kylo kept his eyes forward but shared the fondness. Hux stirred when they passed by one of the many halls getting decorated for tomorrow’s party. 

“Hnmm,” Hux clung to Kylo tightly before relaxing slightly. “Home?”

“Yes, almost to our rooms,” Kylo muttered.

“Good, good,” Hux yawned against Kylo’s neck.

Kylo cursed feeling his own exhaustion kick in and he yawned too, “Kriff, do you think the party can put itself together without us?” 

Hux gave a small nod, “Of course. Six hours of sleep sounds fantastic.”

Kylo nearly dropped him while laughing, “Hux, your standards are low. I was thinking nine hours.”

Hux snorts and wriggles out of Kylo’s hold so they can unlock their door together with the dual bio scanners. The rooms are as unkempt as they were four weeks ago. Hux sighed and started dusting a table with his cape. Kylo placed a hand on his shoulder, “We remembered to change the sheets at least. C’mon, join me.”

Hux glared but followed him to the bedroom. They tossed their clothes into the hamper and crawled into their bed. Facing each other, reality dawned on their faces.

“I haven’t eaten since the morning.”

“I need to pee.”

Tears well up in Kylo’s eyes while Hux’s brows furrow. Hux curses softly, “We’re still blasted disasters.”

Kylo kisses Hux’s forehead before they both get up. He slips on a robe, “I think we still have some instant noodle soup. Want some?”

Hux stumbled towards the bathroom, “I should.”

Kylo makes three servings. Two for himself and one for Hux. He catches himself yawning and decides to turn on the sound system to keep himself alert enough to pour the boiling water once it is ready in the kettle. 

Hux shuffles into the kitchen area wearing a robe and slippers. He grabs a towel and starts dusting. Kylo lets him until the noodles are truly ready for consumption. They sit at the small table and eat in silence. They share looks, not words or thoughts. Kylo is thinking about the next twelve hours of rest while Hux is thinking about the following twelve hours of party mayhem.

They finish their meals at the same time and put their bowls in the sink for later. Kylo kisses Hux after they brush their teeth. Hux sighs into the kiss and holds Kylo’s hand to the bed. They finally settle under the sheets facing each other. Hux’s leg slung over Kylo’s hip and Kylo’s hand resting on the small of Hux’s back. Once they slumber, Hux’s forehead rests against Kylo’s collar bones and Kylo’s drooling on their shared pillow.


End file.
